Mobile computing devices typically include display modules that may include display and/or touch screen panels (e.g. glass panels) that are prone to scratching, cracking and other damage. Such devices typically mount the above-mentioned panels within a device housing to protect the panels. However, such a mounting arrangement may increase the size, complexity and cost of the device housing, and may also render servicing of the device more complex and time-consuming.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.